Everything Changes
by the-extreme-otaku
Summary: In this awkward story of a new coming love, many weird things happen. Maybe not with demons, but with young teens who are at that time in their life. This ships Rin x Shiemi. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Awkward

Everything Changes

Based on Blue Exorcist

"Hello Yuki-Chan!" exclaimed Shiemi as Yukio walked into her shop.

"Hello," he said as he gave a joyful smile at her.

"Is Rin with you?" she asked.

"No, I made him study for an upcoming test of mine. I'm she he's out running around with Kuro. Anyway, I'm here to pick up some more herbs,"

"Yes, of course," she said as she went to look for True Cross Academy. "Ah, here we are!" she said as she held up a bag of purple leaves.

"Thank you Shiemi," Yukio said. He took the bag and left.

"Rin, I'm back," said Yukio as he entered their dorm room. He looked over to see if Rin was studying, and to Yukio's surprise, he was.

"Damn, how long is the test gonna be?!" said Rin.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. Keep studying!" he encouraged. Rin rolled his eyes as he went back to staring at the study guide blankly. _How am I supposed to learn this! _Rin mumbled. Then there was a knock at the door. Then Ryuji, Shima, and Konekomaru entered.

"Hey guys!" said Rin as he got up to greet them.

"Hey, aren't you guys also supposed to study for my test?" said Yukio.

"Damn you!" said Ryuji.

"Why don't you study with me," offered Rin. They shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever," they all said. So while Yukio cooked dinner with Ukobach, the four of them all studied, more or less. They mostly talked about random stuff; nothing to do with exorcism.

"Tiny-Brows is actually kind of nice if you really get to know her," said Rin.

"I'm not sure nice is the right word… Try caring," said Shima.

"I would use the term hot-headed," said Konekomaru.

"Were talking about Izumo, right?" said Ryuji.

"Who else," said Rin.

"Okay guys, don't you think we should study now?" asked Konekomaru.

"Yeah, you're right," said Shima. So they tested each other only to find out that they… Sucked. Really bad. Like they couldn't get a zero is they tried, they'd somehow get worse than a zero. That's how bad they sucked.

"Well, only one thing I gotta say about this. SHIT!" said Rin.

"Calm down, we only studied for five minutes," said Konekomaru. Then Yukio came in.

"Glad to see you're all studying! Well, dinner is ready when you want it," said Yukio as he sat at his desk and started doing paperwork.

_Damn it, now we can't goof off! We have to study because he can here every word we say! _Thought Rin. Then, once again, the door opened and Shiemi came in.

"Hi Yuki-Chan! How are the herbs working?" She asked.

"I haven't used them yet, but I promise I will. But shouldn't you _also _be studying?" he said. He wondered how irresponsible the kids could be, even though he was younger than a couple of them.

"Oh, uh yeah, about that… I kinda… Could you tutor me please? I don't understand the material at all!" she said. Yukio sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I can do this later," he shoved the papers aside and offered Shiemi a seat. He started working with her and helped her.

_Wow, even I'm smarter than that! _Rin thought. The whole room went silent except for Yukio and Shiemi, the four boys listening for help. Rin didn't want to ask for help, Ryuji thought he'd figure it out on his own, Shima was too nervous to ask, and Konekomaru thought he was good at it (even though he was no better than the others). So they all just listened to Yukio until they understood it.

They all left, except for Shiemi, who still needed help. It was pretty late, and Rin had decided to go to sleep. He stuffed his face in his pillow in an attempt to block out the sound and light but it was of no use to him. _Damn it Shiemi! I even understood it, and we all know you're smarter than me! _And that's when Shiemi said, "I get it now! Thanks Yuki-Chan!" He nodded at her and smiled.

"I still have to do my paperwork though," He directed his attention towards Rin. "Will you be able to sleep with the light on?" he asked.

"No! So turn it out!" he groaned.

"Rin, just go into another room," he said. _There will be plenty for you_, he thought.

"Yeah, sure," said Rin as he stood up, wearing nothing but boxers, making the situation awkward for Shiemi.

"I better get back!" she said.

"Just crash with me, there's plenty of room," said Rin as he took her arm and led her to a room with two beds.

"But I don't have my PJ's," she said.

"Then sleep naked," said Rin as he threw himself onto a bed, already falling asleep. So Shiemi got into the other bed still wearing her kimono. Once she was completely covered with the blankets, she slipped of her kimono to only be wearing her bra and underwear. _I hope these blankets are clean, _she thought as she cuddled herself up. She soon fell asleep and before she knew it, Rin was kneeling by her bed poking her shoulder.

"You should probably wake up or you'll be late," he said. As she opened her eyes, she discovered she was completely exposed, all of the blankets on the floor. She shrieked.

"You okay?" he asked, not even noticing her apparel.

"Gimme a blanket!" she yelled.

"No! You have to get up or you'll be late!" He still was unaware of her exposed body.

"Well then give me my kimono!" she yelled.

"Shouldn't you shower before you get dressed?" said Rin.

"I'm NOT going to shower in a boy's dormitory!" she yelled.

"Why not?" asked Rin.

"Because, it's BOYS! And second of all, I don't have clean clothes to wear!"

"Okay, number one: it's just me and Yukio; second of all: just use one of my t-shirts and shorts, go to your house and then get what you need!" Sheimi was still sitting in bed in just her under-ware.

"Rin! I'm not talking about this anymore!" said Sheimi as she got up to search for her kimono. But it was buried is the mess of blankets on the floor. _I can't find it! _

"Goodness…" said Rin as he knelt down and helped her search. They were both squatting on the floor, tossing sheets around everywhere. As Shiemi's hand landed on her kimono, Rin's hand landed on top of hers. They both looked up at each other, both of their eyes wide, both of their cheeks blushing. Then Shiemi's hand shot back, her other hand clutching it.

"Oh, sorry. But we found it!" Rin said while handing it to her.

"Yeah, thanks," she walked away. "Rin! Look at the time! Class starts in 10 minutes!"

"Need me to lead you to the showers?" he said. She nodded as he took her hand and led her away. There was only the one room, but at least the showers had curtains separating them. They both got into one, and they just had to be right next to each other, so only one curtain was separating them. They could see each other's shadows, every body movement. Rin stared as Sheimi shampooed her hair. He shook his head and continued. He heard the other shower's water click off and Shiemi stepped out. She thought she had time to get dressed without Rin seeing, but she was wrong. She had her back facing out, front in the corner. As she slipped on her underwear, she heard the water turn off. She gasped as she quickly put it on, but the curtain opened. Rin screamed.

"Shiemi, what the hell!" he yelled, immediately facing himself towards the wall.

"S-Sorry!" she said. She quickly tried to grab her bra but her foot hit a puddle and she fell. Rin heard screaming so he rushed over to her aid. And of all the times he could have noticed her clothing, or lack thereof, he saw her. With only her panties, nothing else. As soon as he looked, he knew there was no going back. Rin Okumura knew that his relationship with Shiemi would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Chapter 2

"AGHH!" shouted Shiemi.

"I uh! I'm so sorry! Uh…!" shrieked Rin. Shiemi covered her chest with her hands and faced the corner.

"Just…" said Shiemi.

"I'm sorry," said Rin as he walked back into the shower stall and dressed himself in there. Shiemi got dressed as soon as possible and left the room.

When Rin finished getting dressed, he peeked out through the curtain to see if she was still there. "Oh yeah! The coast is clear!" he said. He went back to the room where he slept and found Shiemi making her bed.

"Hey, you don't have to do that. I got it," he smiled at her. _Does he not remember what just happened or is he flirting with me? _She thought.

"Oh okay, thanks," she said.

"No problem!" Rin said. "You better hurry and get to class or you'll be late,"

"Yeah you're right," so left and hurried to class.

When Shiemi arrived to class, she told Yukio that she and Rin had overslept. "That's no excuse; it's your responsibility to come to class on time. At least you were on time though! Just go ahead and take your seat and prepare for class to start," About 3 minutes later, the bell rang and Rin there. But then the door burst open, with Rin coming inside. He wasn't wearing shoes, socks, or his tie.

"You're late," said Yukio.

"No shit!" Rin replied.

"Watch your language in my classroom. Now take your seat and I'll resume the lesson. Throughout Yukio's teachings, there were whispers throughout the classroom about Rin's whereabouts.

"Class settle down, that is none of your concern," Yukio said. He taught until the bell rang for next class. "Class dismissed," he said.

"I'm sorry I made you late!" said Shiemi as they rotated class periods.

"And I'm sorry I saw your boobs," said Rin as if he couldn't care less. "It's fine that I was late, it's no big deal," Rin shrugged.

"Well… I'm still sorry," Shiemi said.

"And so am I," said Rin in a monotone voice.

"Mine is a serious problem so would you stop messing around!" she snapped.

"I'm not messing around. I really am sorry. But if you weren't such a klutz, none of it would have happened,"

"Shut up!" she had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, calm down. I didn't mean it!" Rin reassured.

"Whatever," she said. So they both walked to their next class, learned, next class, learned, and repeated until school was over. Rin walked back to his dorm room where he met up with Yukio.

"Your test was so hard!" yelled Rin.

"No they weren't. Anyway, you passed. But just barley," said Yukio.

"I passed?! Hell yeah!" exclaimed Rin.

"Emphasis on _just barley,_"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, how are you and Shiemi?"

"Fine, a little awkward but fine," Rin said with a sigh. "Every time I see her, I can basically see through her shirt now,"

"Just look at her eyes and you'll forget about it," said Yukio.

"Are you giving me flirting advice?!"

"No," said Yukio while smiling.

"Whatever. I'm gonna make dinner tonight with Ukobach, what do you want?" Rin asked.

"Surprise me," said Yukio while pulling out a thick stack of papers. "I've got to grade all these, which really sucks," Rin pointed his finger at Yukio and laughed at him.

"Get out," said Yukio. Rin was laughing as he walked out of the room.

"Why are so many students failing my test? Even Shiemi? I studied so long with her! All for nothing!" said Yukio.

"Okay… Grade the cheese… Add with onions? Are you sure?" asked Rin. Ukobach nodded. "Whatever you say," Rin shrugged as he added the ingredients. He took a bite of the salad (I am now implying Rin is making salad). "It's missing something. Oh yeah, were not done," he said. Ukobach took out some sort of sauce and drizzled it on the leaves. "Now try it? Okay," so Rin took a bite. "Mmm," he hummed. Ukobach only nodded. "Alright!" said Rin as he ran back into his room.

"Yukio! Dinner is going to be…" he strayed off as he noticed Shiemi was in the room. He put his hand on the back of his head and gave a failed laugh. "Hi… Nice to see you're here…"

"Yeah. I thought I'd stop by to say hi. I uh… I failed the test," she said.

"I know," said Rin casually as he walked over to Yukio. "So uh, how are those tests coming along?" he said awkwardly.

"Remember how I said the majority of the students failed?" he said sarcastically. "You were 1 in 3 students that passed. It was you, Ryuji, and Izumo. You guys were the only ones that passed,"

"Maybe because you're such a shitty teacher," Rin joked. "Anyway, want to have dinner now? It's _amazing!_"

"Yeah, sure. Shiemi, would you like to join us?" asked Yukio.

"Uh, yes please!" she said.

"Cool," said Rin as he led them into the cafeteria. He served them and then himself.

"Wow Rin! This is amazing!" exclaimed Shiemi. As Rin looked at her, his eyes started drifting back to her chest as images came back. _Remember what Yukio said; look into her eyes, _Rin thought. They both looked into their eyes, taking notes. _Wow, Shiemi has really pretty green eyes! _Then Shiemi thought, _His eyes are such a beautiful blue. _There was a long, awkward silence at the table until Yukio broke it.

"Thank you for the delicious meal Rin!" said Yukio and he cleaned his plate.

"Yeah, right! No problem," Rin shrugged.

"Thank you Rin!" said Shiemi. Rin smiled and nodded.

After they all cleaned up, they went back to the dorm room. "So…" said Rin.

"So…" replied Shiemi. Yukio just sat looking around, lost in his thoughts about who knows what.

"Once again, I'm really sorry for what happened," said Rin.

"It's not like it was your fault. Like you said, if I wasn't such a klutz…."

"I was just joking. That's not true," said Rin thoughtfully. Shiemi looked up at him, suddenly feeling sick. Not like she wanted to throw up, but extremely homesick. Not even that, she wasn't sure how to describe it. She gazed at him, and she thought he was gazing back at her, but when she said his name romantically, he became the thick numb-skull he was and answered, "What?"

"God, you're an idiot!" she said.

"What?! What did I do?!" he got nervous. She just looked at him in utter frustration and did something neither of them expected. She leaned forward and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3: Rin the Numb Skull

Chapter 3

Rin pulled away only seconds after the kiss began, shouting, "Shiemi?! What the hell?!"

"I… don't… I don't know… I just thought… I'm sorry," she said shakily. But then Rin leaned forward and kissed her. Shiemi sighed relief and kissed back. He put his hands on her face, pulling away, gazing into her eyes.

"Rin, what the hell?" she joked.

"I have no idea!" he said, pulling her back into the kiss. Just then, Yukio returned to reality and saw what was happening.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Hmm?" said Rin looking up.

"What are you two doing?!" Shiemi giggled, looking down at the floor. Rin just answered, "What does it look like?" Yukio just rolled his eyes.

"Shiemi, are you okay?" asked Yukio.

"Excuse me? What if she was the one who attacked me?" complained Rin.

"No one was attacking anyone, were both fine," said Shiemi.

"Anyway, it's getting late, and you two, including me, all need sleep for classes tomorrow," said Yukio.

"That's no fair! You don't have to learn anything!" said Rin.

"I learn about my students every day," said Yukio as he went into the closet to change into his pajamas. While he had the chance, Rin told Shiemi to meet in the room they'd previously slept in. She nodded as she left.

Rin got into his pajamas as well, crawling into bed, but making sure to not fall asleep.

"Goodnight," said Yukio.

"G'night," replied Rin. When he thought Yukio had fallen asleep, he slowly got out of bed as quiet as possible and creeped to the door.

"What do you think you're doing," mumbled Yukio.

"Shit," whispered Rin. "I was just… Going to the bathroom," _What kind of excuse is that?_ He thought.

"I expect you come back within 5 minutes," ordered Yukio. _Why is he so concerned? _Rin thought.

"No, I uh… I had to get a 'midnight snack'. You know, I get hungry at… Night…" _What the hell am I saying! _

"Just go," said Yukio, obviously exhausted.

Shiemi was getting bored of waiting for Rin to come in, so decided to entertain herself by thinking of what they would do. But soon enough, her thoughts started getting naughty. _NO! I shouldn't think of that! NO NO NO! _She thought. Then the door opened slowly.

"Shiemi?" she heard Rin say.

"I'm here," she replied.

"Oh, okay," said Rin as he entered the room. He ran up to her and pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Shiemi's waist and she put her hands around Rin's neck. Then they both stopped and looked at each other, thinking of what would happen next. Rin got up and took Shiemi's hand as he led her onto the bed. He lied her down and kissed her until they were both exhausted. They got underneath the blankets and cuddled until morning came.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Rin.

"Good morning," said Shiemi as she stretched her arms out. Rin propped his head up on his hand and looked at Shiemi. _She is so cute, arms out wide and eyes watery from waking up. So cute! _Rin thought.

"We'd better get ready, classes start soon," Rin said.

"Oh, yeah," Shiemi said. She stretched one last time and got up. "Hopefully Yukio made breakfast.

"If he didn't, it'd be fine. Remember Ukobach does the cooking?"

"Oh yeah!" Shiemi said while giggling. "Well, I'm going to go home. I've worn this kimono for 2 days now,"

"That will take too long! I'm sure there is a uniform in here that could fit you," Rin said as he got up to look for one.

"Was there one in you and Yukio's room?" Shiemi asked.

"No," Rin answered.

"Then there is probably not one in here either. I'm going home now," said Shiemi as she walked out the door. Rin just smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd better get ready myself," he said as he entered the showers.

"I am happy everyone came to class on time," said Yukio, cutting his eyes at Rin. "Anyway, we will begin class now," said Yukio. So he taught, they learned, and they did the same thing in all their classes. It was just the same as it was yesterday, and the day before. _Every day is always boring and pointless, _thought Rin. _Whatever, if that's the way the cookie crumbles. _He gave a small laugh.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yukio. _He is so strict when he is teaching! _He thought.

"No," he said.

That day after all of their classes, Yukio and Rin went to their room. But Shiemi decided to give a surprise visit. Rin turned around to grab something but Shiemi was behind him, so he accidentally grabbed her shoulders (which could have been something else but I decided not to do that).

"Oh hi!" he exclaimed.

"Hello!" she said; his hands still on her shoulders. "You can let go now," she said looking at his arms.

"Yeah, right," he blushed. Shiemi leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss while Yukio wasn't looking. They smiled at each other.

"You're both awfully close to each other," Yukio said while glancing at them.

"I'm fine with it," they both said, laughing. But then Shiemi took a more serious tone.

"Hey Rin? There was something I would like to ask you, if I may?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. Shiemi looked at her toes, as if she was embarrassed of something.

"Rin, I was wondering if you'd like to… Do you wanna go with me?" she asked.

"Where?" he said innocently. Then Yukio chimed in as if he'd been paying attention to their entire conversation.

"Numb skull," he muttered.

"What?!" Rin panicked.

"Rin, you really are stupid," she said, leaning forward to steal another kiss. "Can you guess what I'm trying to say and save me the embarrassment?" she said. Rin looked at his forehead, obviously faking that he still didn't understand what she meant. _Hell yeah! _He thought.

"Shiemi, would you like to _go with me?_" he said smiling, putting emphasis on 'go with me' to prove he understood.

"Yes I would," she said happily. She got on her tip-toes and kissed the tip of his nose. Yukio still did whatever it was he was doing, but he looked at them. _They are a cute couple. So deep in love,_ Yukio thought.

"So in that case, Ms. Shiemi, would you like to go on a date?" he asked.

"Yes I would!" she said with a huge grin.

"Then it's settled. You, me, Mephisto Land. It's a date!" Rin exclaimed.

(I forgot if it was called Mephisto Land or Mephisto World, but I was too lazy to look it up. So don't get upset)


	4. Chapter 4: Rain

Chapter 4

_Damn, where is she? I thought we were supposed meet at Mepphy Land at 12:30 PM! _Thought Rin. (Someone told me it was called Mepphy Land, thanks).

"Huh, huh," panted a girl with blond hair as she came sprinting towards Rin. "I'm so sorry I'm late Rin! I lost track of time while running the shop!" Shiemi explained while running, finally stopping and bending over and placing her hands on her knees which were slightly bent.

"It's fine. But are you okay? Do you need some water?" he asked.

"Yes please!" she panted,

"Okay, you stay here and I'll be right back!" he said happily. He ran off to fetch the liquid that Shiemi needed. She decided to sit on a nearby bench to catch her breath. She looked around at all of the people on roller coasters. She heard the screams of excitement, looking at all the steep drops. Then Rin came back holding a plastic cup filled with water.

"Here you go," he said, extending his hand.

"Thanks, but that was fast," she said while taking the cup.

"Turns out there's a concession stand right by with no line!" he stated.

"Hmm," she said while nodding her head. Soon she gulped down all the water and handed the cup to Rin.

"Well what do you want me to do with it?!" he snapped.

"I don't know, throw it away I guess," Shiemi shrugged.

"Why can't you throw it aw…" he stopped himself. _As her boyfriend, I am supposed to make her happy, right?_ "Fine, I'll throw it away," he groaned.

"Thank you!" said Shiemi as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little as he felt something wet land on his hand, then his leg, then his forehead. "Hey Shiemi, do you feel that?" he said, looking up and holding out his hands so he'd catch anything if it fell again.

"Yeah," said Shiemi, doing the same. She opened her mouth to catch the falling water has it grew heavier and heavier. Soon they both started to get very wet.

"Don't you think we should find cover?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Shiemi. So Rin took her hand and they jogged to find the closest place with a roof. But right there, it suddenly poured really hard. So hard they couldn't see five feet in front of themselves.

"Make sure you're always holding my hand!" he shouted, making sure he could be heard over the booming thunder and crackling lightning.

"Okay!" she replied. Her hair was now completely drenched and her uniform was soaking. She wore the school uniform that day because she didn't want the feeling of wearing a dress on a roller coaster, even though that wouldn't happen. "Shit!" she muttered. She looked down and found her shirt was see-through because of the water. She suddenly felt self-conscious of her visible body. Shiemi didn't realize she'd slowed down until she felt a sudden tug on her hand and she was jerked forward. "Ouch!" she screeched. Rin immediately turned around and saw she was in pain.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's my fault anyway," She noticed Rin was looking at her sagging, clear, just unsightly shirt.

"Uh… Here," Rin said while removing his jacket. "Just put it over and no one will see… You know,"

"Thank you," Shiemi said as she put it on. It was very large and it too was drenched but it was better than showing herself.

Once Shiemi was done putting the jacket on, Rin took her hand once more and they took off running. They didn't really know where to, they just felt like running there. Soon they came up on a little wooden shack that held some machine they thought looked like it ran some mechanics.

"It looks nice and dry here," Rin said.

"Yeah," Shiemi replied. She took of Rin's jacket and rung it out, making the wet. "Here you go!" she said while holding it out for Rin to take.

"Uh, thanks," He said taking it. His had landed on Shiemi's and she quickly shot her hand back.

"Sorry!" he said.

"Chill out! It's normal if were boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"You're the one who took her hand away!" he said defensively.

"Shut up!" she joked. Rin notices Shiemi started to shiver. _Shit, she's cold! What do I do? Do I give her my wet shirt? Do I put my arm around her? Do I give her back my jacket? _Shiemi just stood there, her arms crossed in an attempt to keep herself warm, even though she was shivering like crazy.

"Do you need something?" he asked awkwardly.

"Good God Rin, what do you think. If I'm cold… Jeez. Just stop making things awkward and kiss me already!" Shiemi walked over and gave him a quick intense kiss.

Once it was over, Rin said, "Sorry about that," as he scratched the back of his head. He gave a stupid laugh. They just talked about a variety of things until the rain finally stopped.

"Hey, I don't hear the rain anymore!" Shiemi exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Rin said as he went to go check. "But it's all muddy!"

"That's okay!" said Shiemi as she took his hand and ran. "Now you're the one who can't let go!" Rin laughed. _She is so adorable! _So that day, with muddy shoes and stained whites, they laughed as they both felt the thrills of roller coasters and delicious junk food. When they were pooped, they went to Shiemi and her mom's shop.

"Want any water?" she asked.

"Sure," Rin replied. Shiemi got up and went to go get them two glasses of water. Rin looked around at all the medicines and all that exorcist crap.

"Here you go," said Shiemi while handing him the water.

"Thanks," he said while taking a giant gulp. "Ahh," he sighed. "Nice, cold, water. Well, I think I'd better get back. We gotta go to school tomorrow. I can't even believe we skipped school today. With my bad grades and all,"

"Yeah," she sighed sadness at the fact their date had to come to an end.

"It was fun though," Rin said.

"We'll have to do it again sometime," Shiemi offered.

"Yep," said Rin as he started walking out the door.

"Forgetting something?" Shiemi giggled.

"Oh, yeah," Rin said as he walked over to give Shiemi a goodbye kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Chapter 5

"I'm back," said Rin as he entered his and Yukio's room.

"Hello. How was it?" Yukio asked. "Like, what did you do about the rain?"

"We went into this shed thing and hung out and when the rain stopped, we just did the things you do at Mephey Land," he shrugged. (I spelled it wrong the first time _ sorry)

"Oh c'mon! Surely more than _that _happened!" Yukio raised his eyebrows up and down repeatedly, hinting at romance.

"Oh, yeah… Romance wise, a couple of kisses. That's it," Rin shrugged again.

"Oh, okay," said Yukio as he returned to what he was doing. He dug out some papers and gave them to Rin.

"This is what you missed in class today. Please study it, okay? I'm gonna go over to Shiemi's shop and give her the same papers," Rin groaned.

"Fine, I'll study," He plopped down at his desk and scanned the packet.

"Bye!" Yukio said.

"Bye," muttered Rin, looking through the study guide. He let out a groan. He sighed as he decided that he'd thoroughly study.

"Shiemi?" asked Yukio as he entered the exorcist shop.

"She's out in the garden," said her mother.

"Thank you," Yukio nodded as he went to go to the garden.

"Shiemi!" he called out.

"Hello Yuki-Chan!" Shiemi said as she looked up at him, sitting on the lush green grass.

"There you are. Okay, I have a study packet for you, you know, since you missed class today," Shiemi blushed, thinking about her and Rin.

"Here you go!" Yukio nudged with his hand extended.

"Oh, right," said Shiemi as she returned to reality. Yukio just smiled, but for a minute, he had a look of sadness.

"Yukio?" Shiemi asked, concerned. He smiled at her again.

"Oh, sorry. I've got my mind on something else," But in truth, he slightly wished he was in Rin's place at Mephey Land, having a fun day with Shiemi.

"Yeah, just be sure to study. Have a nice evening!" he said hurriedly as he quickly exited the garden. _I wonder what that was about, _wondered Shiemi.

Once Yukio was no longer visible to Shiemi, he stood, sighing as he longed for Shiemi. _Since when have I liked her _that _way? We're just friends, nothing else! Just friends… _He muttered the phrase as he walked home.

When Yukio entered his room, he saw Rin studying. "How's it coming?" he asked.

"This material is so easy! I'm so gonna pass the test!" Rin exclaimed.

"Don't get so cocky," Yukio said.

"Whatever," said Rin, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go to bed," said Yukio, taking his shirt off with a white tank top underneath. He crawled into his bed and faced his back towards Rin. He closed his eyes, not out of tiredness, but confusion. _No! I can't be in love with Shiemi! It's not possible! I just can't. She and Rin are a couple, not Shiemi and me! _He shook his head as he went to sleep.

_I guess Yukio's tired, _thought Rin, _so I won't question it. _"Whatever," he mumbled. So Rin studied a little while longer and then he went to bed as well.

Rin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He stretched and then got up. He didn't see Yukio in his bed so he went to go check the dining hall. He wasn't concerned with the time because they didn't have classes that day.

"Yukio?" he called out once he reached his destination. There was no response. "Whatever, I'm hungry!" Rin said while shrugging as he walked into the kitchen to see if Ukobach had already cooked something.

Yukio sighed as he walked to nowhere. He had no idea where he was going or why he was going there. He just needed a walk to clear his mind. "There's no way," he mumbled. "I can't be in love with Shiemi! She and Rin are a couple!" he reminded himself. "She and I are… We're just friends, aren't we? There's no way that she could…" He thought of a scenario where she would nervously walk up to him and confess her love and they would be a perfect couple… Get married… Have some kids… And grow old together. Yukio smiled at the thought of this. But that smile soon disappeared when he remembered that that would never happen. He sighed once more. "It could never be a reality…" He looked down as he walked, and because of that he bumped into someone. But not just anyone…

"Yuki-Chan?" said Shiemi surprised.

"Shiemi?" He said, still dazed from his thoughts. "Oh I am so sorry for bumping into you!" He got a little nervous, especially after his recent thoughts about her.

"It's no big deal! Anyway, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just taking a walk," he shrugged, keeping his composure, but on the inside, he was nervous as hell.

"That's nice. Today sure is a beautiful day, isn't it?" She said, staring into the clouds. They looked so close even they were so far away. Like you could just reach up and touch them. Like Yukio could just be with Shiemi. He was so close, yet so far, just like the clouds that were miles and miles away.

"Yukio, did you hear me…?" Shiemi asked, a portion of concern in her voice.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, it is a beautiful day," he replied. Shiemi gave a quick laugh.

"You seem upset about something. Is there something on your mind? Wanna get something off your chest?" she asked. _Yes I do! Hell yes I do! _Yukio thought.

"No not really," he lied right through his teeth. And Shiemi knew it.

"Be honest!" She pushed.

"I swear! There is nothing on my mind," he said. _Wow, she really cares about my well-being! Stupid me! Who doesn't care about their friends, _He thought. Shiemi didn't push the subject. She knew how he felt, being pushed to talk about something when you don't want to.

"Alright, but if you want to tell me something, don't hesitate!" She said as she walked off to wherever it was she was going.

"Damn it," muttered Yukio. He sighed as he kept walking, needing to think more about his feelings toward Shiemi.


	6. Chapter 6: Yukio

Chapter 6

Yukio kept walking as a thought came to his mind. _I wonder where she is going. _He shrugged it off and kept walking.

Back at the dorm, Rin had cleaned up his breakfast and went back into his room. "Man I'm bored as hell!" he said aloud. He plopped himself on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He let out a big fat sigh as he heard Yukio enter the room from his long walk.

"I'm back," he announced.

"Hey, where have you been?!" Rin said urgently.

"I was just on a walk,"

"Where did you go?" Rin asked.

"Nowhere in particular, it's a beautiful day outside," he shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower now," Yukio walked off and went into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and began undressing. Once the water was warmed up, he stepped in as the water splashed on his skin. It was excruciatingly hot, but it also felt good. It was burning his skin in a way that felt so good. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a sigh. "God what am I thinking, there is no way," he was in denial. He didn't want to believe that the girl he had been friends with for quite some time, the girl who was kind and sweet and _friendly_ to him, and the girl to whom his brother loved was the girl that he loved as well. He was so confused, even though he knew exactly how he felt. It soon became clear to him, he knew he loved her but he just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be true. But he knew it was true and he knew there was no way of blocking his feelings about Shiemi Moriyama. He got this wave of madness, not insanity wise but of anger. "GYAA!" he shouted as he splashed water everywhere with his hand and pressing the palms of his hands against the cold, hard tile, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Damn it," he mumbled. "Damn it!" this time he shouted, tears now flowing like a river down his cheeks, but he couldn't tell what was water and what was made by his tear ducts. He quietly sobbed for a long time until he was interrupted by the voice of his brother.

"Hey did you like die or something because you're wasting hot water," Rin complained. Yukio gasped, being shocked back into his senses.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll be done in a minute," he said, extremely thankful that Rin couldn't see him. Not because the fact that he was naked (even though that was a good factor) but because his face was a mess, red from the almost boiling water and his puffy eyes from the tears.

"Kay," Rin replied. He walked off as Yukio stood there, the water hitting his back like rainwater, giving it a gloomy feel. He sighed as he turned the water off and dried himself off with his towel. He shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his head and put his pants on. Yukio walked down back to he and Rin's room.

"Sup," Rin said as his twin entered. Yukio nodded and sat at his desk. Rin was just lying in his bed and pretty much doing nothing. And he suspected nothing of Yukio's previous behavior.

"Hey, don't you need to shower also?" Yukio asked.

"Nah, besides, Shiemi will be coming over soon. We made plans to…" He either forgot what they were going to do or they just never talked about it. "To do random shit," Yukio gasped at his 'crush' coming over, but he made it small and almost undetectable so his brother wouldn't notice anything.

"That's nice," he said, trying to keep his voice from breaking but instead sounding almost completely monotone.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nope, not at all," Yukio said, once again, almost monotone.

"Whatever," Rin just shrugged as he stood up. "I'm gonna go get a soda, you want anything?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just get me whatever you're having,"

"Okay," Rin said as he left to fetch the carbonated drinks. Yukio let out a huge sigh, not really at a specific thing. He just felt like he was trapped and afraid almost. He didn't know what to do. Should he keep quiet and take no chances and lose any possibility of knowing how Shiemi felt or should he just risk all and tell her. Yukio had no idea what to do. He sighed once more as Rin came back, two cold cans in his hand. He tossed one to Yukio and he caught it swiftly.

"There you go," said Rin as he opened his.

"Thanks," Yukio did the same and took a sip. He didn't bother to look at the label but he tasted the sweet cherry flavor touch his tongue and fill his mouth. The pungent smell of sugar entered his nose as well, slightly calming him down. "Mmm," he said as he took a couple gulps. Rin gulped his as well, but almost spat it out when Yukio said, "I'm in love with Shiemi," He said it so calmly, as if it were small talk about the weather.

"WHAT?!" shouted Rin. Yukio just closed his eyes and sighed as he repeated the phrase, "I am in love with Shiemi," Rin's eyes bulged as he stood up and walked towards Yukio, giving a faint laugh. "I think I misheard you. For a second, it sounded like you said you were in love with Shiemi, my _girlfriend_," He put so much concentration into the word Yukio could feel it, Rin's soon to be rage with him condensed into the 10 words that were meaningless by themselves, but meant so much when put together.

Yukio just looked up at Rin calmly while Rin looked at him with not only anger, but confusion.

"You heard me correctly," Yukio said. Rin just gave him this look, it was indescribable. It was a scary look, but it was saddening. It was confusing, but so clear. It was so many contradictory things all at once. But the one that stood out the most was fear. Fear of losing the one he loved and held dear in Rin's heart.

Rin put his hands on his brother's shoulder and leaned his head close, and put his mouth parallel to Yukio's ear. "_Listen to me. If I ever catch you doing anything to Shiemi that would hurt her, mentally or physically, you _will _be sorry," _Rin had no idea what happened to him, but he suddenly became intimidating and terrifying as hell. Just as Rin backed away, there was a knock at the door. "Hello? Rin? It's Shiemi!"


	7. Chapter 7: Date

Chapter 7

"Hey Rin! It's Shiemi!" she called through the door. Rin looked at Yukio one last time and he went to go get the door.

"Hello," Rin said as he smiled sweetly.

"Hi," Shiemi replied as she dove in for a hug. Rin wrapped his arms around her as Yukio tried not to look but he couldn't help it.

Shiemi released from the hug and looked up at Rin grinning. He smiled right back. "C'mon in," Rin offered as he got out of the way so Shiemi could enter the room.

"Hello Shiemi," said Yukio calmly as he took a sip of his soda and acting as if nothing happened between himself and Rin.

"Hello Yuki-Chan," she said.

"So Shiemi, what do you want to do?" Rin asked.

"Uh…" Her voice trailed off. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm," Rin hummed. "I dunno either," he said blankly. Rin and Shiemi just looked around the room until Yukio asked her a question.

"So has your day been?"

"Well, I ate breakfast, took a walk, stumbled across you, then spent a little time at the garden and then came here," She answered.

"That's nice," Yukio said. She nodded. They all just sat in an awkward silence for a while thinking of what to do.

"Hey, I know what we could do!" Rin said as a thought popped into his head. He directed his attention to Shiemi as he said, "You wanna go out to eat? I know we kinda just had breakfast but it'd be fun!"

"Oh yeah, that would be fun!" Shiemi exclaimed.

"Alright, where to?" Rin asked.

"Maybe just go to Mephey Land?" Yukio asked. Rin glared at his brother for a couple of seconds before returning to Shiemi.

"Where should we go, _Shiemi_?" he made sure to put emphasis on her name, as if he were trying to make Yukio jealous even though he already knew that his sibling was.

"Hmm… Where should we go?" Shiemi asked, ignoring the glare that she saw her lover give. "You wanna just walk around until we find something?" she offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Rin said. They smiled at each other and left to venture out for some food. Yukio just continued to sit at his desk and sip on his soda, longing to be with Shiemi. He let out a sigh as he thought about what Rin had said to him. "That's just not like him… I wonder what happened in his mind…"

"So Shiemi, where looks good?" Rin asked, holding her hand as they walked.

"Uh… I kinda just like walking with you. The sun is setting and were holding hands, pretty romantic," Rin smirked.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So, sorry if this sounds out of place and ruins the mood, but you aren't in love with Yukio, right?" Shiemi stopped walking and looked at Rin.

"Um, no. Now why would you ask that on _our _date?" she walked up to him and faced him.

"Uh, no reason really…" his voice trailed off.

"Tell me the truth," Shiemi said. Rin sighed.

"To be honest, I uh…" his face turned red as a cherry. "I just don't want to lose you," Rin _was _being honest, just not telling the full story about how Yukio loved her.

Shiemi just laughed as she said, "Of course not, silly!" she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. They both smiled at each other as Rin gracefully pulled her into a kiss on the lips. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced the moment until Rin felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hmm?" he said as he looked to find a pink haired boy staring at them, smiling his usual smile. "Shima?" Rin said.

"Hello, I see you two are on a date," he said.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?" Shiemi asked.

"Oh I was just walking by and noticed you two, I had no idea you were a couple!" Shima said happily.

"Oh, yeah. Well, we're a couple," Rin said laughing.

"That's nice. Well, enjoy the rest of your evening!" Shima said

"You too!" they both said. "Now, where were we?" Rin purred seductively as he quickly pulled Shiemi back into the kiss.

Yukio decided to create a pop quiz for the next day of class because he was bored and couldn't think of what else to do. He wrote down some questions and glanced at the clock. _7:30 _it read. He sighed as he moved into the next question. Then the door opened and Rin entered.

"Hey," Yukio greeted.

"Hi," Rin replied as he sat down on his bed.

"So how was it?" asked Yukio as he looked at Rin.

"Good, even though we never ate anywhere," He gave a small smile.

"Well you look pretty please," Yukio smirked.

"Yeah, I had a good time,"

"Well that's good, given the fact that that's how dates are supposed to work," they both laughed.

"So whatcha doing?" Rin asked as he looked at the paper lying on the desk in front of Yukio.

"Just writing a pop quiz," he answered casually.

"What! Ugghhh" Rin groaned.

"Hey you're lucky because you know that you are having a pop quiz now so be grateful,"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Rin said as he crawled underneath his sheets.

"Alright, goodnight," his brother said.

"Night," Rin said, his face stuffed into a pillow. Yukio decided that he would go to sleep also and just finish the test the next morning.

They both slept and when they woke up, they acted like normal. Like no love drama was going on or like Rin had never growled at Yukio about Yukio's love for Shiemi. They never spoke about that again, even though it was constantly on their minds. Rin felt kind of bad for having acted that way, but he said nothing. And Yukio was a little shakey when they talked about Shiemi but it was as if that whole thing never happened.


	8. Chapter 8: Fallout

Chapter 8

Rin and Shiemi went on dates every weekend, and Yukio grew envious every weekend. They would be out on their dates and Yukio would be at the dorm alone, bored and lonely. Rin would come home, happy and satisfied while Yukio was sad and somewhat depressed. Rin would always ask, "Hey Yukio, what's wrong?" and Yukio would say, "Oh, it's nothing," as he would plaster on a fake smile. It went on for weeks until Yukio decided to say something.

"You're happy with Shiemi, right?" Rin's eyes popped for a second but then he slightly blushed.

"I love her so much…" His voice trailed off as he started to think about her.

"That's good. Always make her happy," Yukio's voice trailed off as well, envisioning his life with her, them being together. He frowned a little bit, knowing that reality would beg to differ.

"What makes you ask?" Rin realized the question, and how it stood out from different ones about his relationship with Shiemi.

"I just… I still love her," Yukio's face turned red. Rin didn't get upset, he only smiled, gave a small smirk.

"Yeah," He sat down on his bed after he realized he'd been standing this whole time.

They went on with their normal evening until about 6:45, Shiemi was knocking at their door.

"Hey!" Rin said when he saw who it was.

"Hello!" Shiemi greeted as she gave him a quick kiss and entered the room. "Hey Yuki-Chan!" she said happily. He smiled and nodded at her.

"So what did you come here for?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I was bored at the shop and the garden was fine so I figured I'd just come over here," she just smiled at him again. But then she looked over at Yukio and noticed he didn't look happy. "Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, but thanks for asking," he really did appreciate her presence in the room and when she asked that, his face lit up.

"Good!" Shiemi said. "But I'm sorry for coming in un-announced, I won't be a problem, will I?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Rin said reassuringly.

"Cool," Shiemi took a seat on his bed and lied down, her feet hanging off the side. Rin lied next to her and they both just looked at the roof in their own zone of thoughts. Shiemi burst out laughing and Rin sat up as he looked at her, Yukio just staring at her.

"You okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she said with a huge grin, her face as red as a tomato.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Rin asked, smiling.

"It's nothing," said Shiemi, still giggling.

"Whatever," Rin said, laying back down. Shiemi was relieved that Rin didn't push her to say what she was thinking, for it would be far too embarrassing. (I'll leave it to the reader to imagine what was in Shiemi's head)

After a while, Rin announced, "Well I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat, come with?" he asked.

"Sure," both Shiemi and Yukio said. So they went and grabbed a plate each of whatever is was that Ukobach prepared.

"So Shiemi?" Rin said between bites. "How is your garden?"

"Good," she replied with a mouth full of food. _Yeah that's attractive, _Rin thought, which is why, in most cases; some thoughts are better left unsaid.

"Hey Shiemi, when you said you were bored at the shop, I'm not sure I fully believe it. You and your mom didn't have _another_ fallout, did you?" Yukio asked. Shiemi looked like a deer caught in headlights, then her eyes looking down at her plate, sadness in them.

"We uh…" she sighed. "Yeah, we did… And it's all my fault," she mumbled, sounding ashamed of herself.

"What happened?" Rin asked; his voice full of concern. Shiemi just looked up at her boyfriend and gave a weak smile.

"It's okay, it's nothing that concerns you," Rin just smiled at her.

"Okay, but if you wanna talk about it, feel free to tell me,"

"Thank you Rin," Shiemi said. Yukio just sat there, silently eating, feeling like a third wheel. And this wasn't the first time. It happened to him so much with them he pretty much just learned to grow used to it.

"So Yukio," Rin began, "Any more tests we need to know about?" he asked slyly.

"Nope," he said; his voice even.

"Cool," Rin replied.

Soon, they were all finished with their meal and Rin decided to stay back and do the dishes. "You guys go on up ahead, I don't mind doing the dishes,"

"Thanks Rin!" they both said, going back into the dorm room.

"Mmm that was good," purred Shiemi as she patted her stomach while sitting on Rin's bed.

"Yep," said Yukio as he crawled into his, turning on a lamp and grabbing a book that read _Exorcism for Dummies. _Shiemi noticed the title and asked, "Why are you reading that?"

"I was skimming it over; looking at what all was inside. Seeing if it was appropriate for my students,"

"That's cool, I guess," Shiemi said. Yukio nodded as he kept looking.

"Well, it certainly is for dummies. That is as basic as it gets, you guys are way past this level. I need to find something better,"

"Does Mephisto not give you the material for your students?" Shiemi asked.

"Only to a certain extent, the rest he leaves to us,"

"Well that sucks," Shiemi said.

"Yes it does," said Yukio while he just lay in his bed, rubbing his hands against his face and letting a yawn escape from him.

"So, what happened with you and your mom?" he asked. She sighed.

"It's no big deal,"

"Well judging on the time, I'm guessing you don't intend to sleep over there,"

"I just… I was being really stupid and then she got mad and I argued and… it's just all my fault," she felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Yukio assured.

"I should have never said what I said!" she turned into a bunch of tears and sobbing noises as Yukio went to go hug her.

"It's okay, I promise. I know that she'll forgive you for whatever you did,"

"I just feel so bad!" sobbed Shiemi. Yukio pulled her into a long, reassuring hug. She calmed down but still quietly cried, making a snorting sound every once in a while. Yukio hugged her until she was almost completely calm until he heard the door open and Rin came in.


	9. Chapter 9: Fights

Chapter 9

Yukio and Shiemi stared at Rin as he stared back at him. Yukio saw him tense up as Rin said, "I'm sorry, I guess I interrupted you. Please continue," He turned around and shut the door behind him and went into another room. He sat down on a bed and realized it was the one Shiemi had slept in a couple days ago. He smelled the sheets, still smelling like her. He gave a faint smile as he thought about her, then his mind moved to what Yukio was doing, and then his smile quickly turned into a frown. "No, I know he wouldn't do that to me. Yukio would never…"

Shiemi immediately pulled away as she wicked tears off her face. Yukio could see the worry in her eyes about Rin, so he said, "Hey, don't worry about him,"

"That's not like him. I'm not worried he thought I was cheating with you, but that's just not like him to do that," She looked deep into Yukio's eyes,

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at her. "He is… That's my problem," He pulled Shiemi into another hug as she put her arms around him, hugging him back.

"Thanks Yuki-Chan,"

"You're welcome," he smiled at her again. They both just kind of sat there in silence for a while until Rin peered through the door.

"Come in," Yukio said. Rin fully opened the door as he stepped inside and looked at them. Shiemi stared at him with puffy red eyes and Yukio looked at him with a blank stare. Rin walked over to Shiemi and sat next to here, so she was in-between Yukio, her right side, and Rin, her left.

"You okay?" Rin asked as he put his arms around her. She just made a whimper like noise and buried her face in his chest. She quietly cried and Rin held her, gently kissing her head and running his fingers through her short, blond hair. Yukio, once again, felt like a third wheel, so he decided to bring a book with him into another room. Rin hadn't gotten upset with him yet because he had no reason to believe he was the cause of Shiemi's tears.

Rin put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her away, but not far. He looked deep into her eyes as she looked back at him. "What happened?" he asked kindly.

"My mom…" She snorted as snot ran down her nose. She wiped it away with her sleeve as more tears fell out. Rin wiped them away with his finger as he gave a small smile in an attempt to cheer her up. She smiled back at him as she continued, "My mom and I got in this argument. It was all my fault," Tears rushed down her red face as Rin wiped them away again, touching her hot skin so very gently.

"How did it start?"

"God, I don't even remember. But this wasn't like the rest. We… We stared throwing things at each other, yelling terrible things to each other. But it just wasn't like her, she never used that tone before, and it was… Terrifying. I had never been so scared before-" Before she could continue, Rin put his hands on the back of her head and pulled her close, hugging her tight. He knew what it was like to have issues with parents; after all, he _was _the son of Satan.

Shiemi wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her hands on his back and tugging at his shirt while she bawled into his chest. "It'll be okay," he soothed.

After a little while, Shiemi finally stopped crying and decided to tell Rin the story.

"Like I said earlier, I can't remember how it started, but we started to argue at first. It eventually turned into shouting and yelling and soon evolved into picking up whatever we could find and just threw it at each other, sometimes hitting and sometimes missing. I remember that I got her neck and she got my stomach, and I soon puked on the floor and then I walked over here and left it for her to clean up. I am a terrible daughter,"

"And how is this your fault?" Rin asked.

"Because…" She came to a sudden realization that it wasn't her own fault. "Then whose fault is it?" she muttered.

"It's both you and your mother's fault. Some people say that you can't have an input without an output, and an output without and input,"

"Wha… What is that supposed to mean?" Shiemi laughed.

"I have no idea. But it made you smile, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it did,"

"Listen, everything will be fine between you and your mom,"  
"Yeah but now I have a big bruise on my tummy!" Shiemi complained.

"And I'm sure your mother has a big bruise on her neck," Shiemi just smiled, realizing how pointless it was to go and cry about it. Crying would solve nothing. She stood up and immediately clutched her stomach.

"You alright?" Rin asked.

"Not really," She was doubled over in pain and Rin thought that the pain certainly couldn't be that bad.

"You might have more than a bruise," Rin said. "Could I look…?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," winced Shiemi. She lied down on the bed and Rin stood beside her. She unwrapped her kimono so her entire torso was visible, which does indeed mean, bra and panties.

Rin's eyes went wide when he saw her stomach. It had turned purple with red spots everywhere. It did look like a bruise, but no bruise had a random bulge in the center of it. It was right beside her belly-button, and it rose a tiny bit up from her stomach but it had a weird shape, almost like a human but too tiny and long.

He gently touched it and felt it move. He gasped as he called for Yukio, which couldn't hear him. "Stay right here and don't move!" Rin said as he ran to go find the room Yukio had entered. He called his name through the hallways as he saw a head peep out of a door.

"Yes?" Yukio asked.

"It's Shiemi!" Yukio ran into his room and saw Shiemi lying on Rin's bed. He looked at her stomach and told Rin to stay by Shiemi while he looked for exorcism supplies.

"What is it?" asked a very worried Shiemi. Rin took her hand and said, "Don't worry, it's nothing," Yukio came out with his gun. He aimed it right at the bump as Shiemi started to freak out.

"Yukio! Don't shoot me!" She knew that the gun wouldn't hurt her, but who wouldn't be frightened at a gun being pointed at them.

"Yukio!" she shrieked, and to help distract her as Yukio pulled the trigger, Rin kissed her so hard she gasped. She didn't even hear the gunshot, nonetheless feel it as a result of Rin's lips on hers. But then Rin realized something.

"Shiemi, when you said your mom wasn't acting like herself and then you got hit in the stomach…"

"My mom!" she shouted. Yukio nodded as he dashed out the door as Shiemi and Rin soon followed. They all knew at that moment that her mom was most likely possessed and Yukio needed to exorcise her immediately. And he knew he had his work cut out from his when they reached the shop.


	10. Chapter 10: Exorcism

Chapter 10

When they got to the shop, everything looked fine, on the outside that is. When they entered, they couldn't tell apart the mess from Shiemi and her mom and the possessed woman. They looked for her mom, calling her name every so often. Nothing. Shiemi and Rin decided to look in the garden while Yukio continued to look inside. What Shiemi and Rin found were crushed flowers, dug up and stomped on. Shiemi gasped. "The… Garden"

"Let's keep looking," Rin said, trying to keep Shiemi from thinking about it. He walked over and took Shiemi's to comfort her a little. She gave a faint smile as they approached the small shed to which her grandmother had lived.

"Maybe we should check in here," Rin said. Shiemi nodded. They walked toward the small building as Rin slowly opened the door. Shiemi gasped at the sight inside as Rin stood there silently.

"Go get Yukio," he ordered.

"Okay," said Shiemi, her voice quiet and shaky. Rin looked at her mother, possessed and quite scary looking. He grabbed his sword and pulled it open, unleashing his blue flames. He approached her slowly, until he heard a voice calling in the distance.

"RIN! WAIT!" it was his brother. He looked back to see Yukio and Shiemi racing towards him as he capped the sword, making his flames disappear.

"Hey," Yukio said when he got to him, "You should know to not take that on by yourself," Shiemi cringed at the word _that_, as in her mother.

"Sorry, I meant Shiemi's mother," Yukio said while looking at Shiemi. She gave a small smile as they returned to the topic.

"Okay, Rin, I think you will need to distract it, which may be tricky. But just… Do your best and I'll take it out," Rin nodded.

"What can I do to help?" Shiemi asked.

"Stay over here and stay safe," Yukio said, wanting no harm done to Shiemi. Rin agreed with him. Shiemi gave a sigh, since it was her own mother who she couldn't help.

"Hey, she'll be fine," Rin said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay" Shiemi smiled back, the words making her feel relief because she knew Rin and Yukio could save her mom from the demon that was possessing her. So she stood back while Rin and Yukio fought, putting their plan into action. Rin ran around, going beside the demon, behind, poking it, tugging on it, and really just annoying it while Yukio shot it multiple times. Nothing was happening, they weren't getting anywhere. Shiemi really wanted to help, but she heard what Yukio said. _Stay over here and stay safe. Stay safe._ The words echoed through her head multiple times. She watched them run around and try their hardest to defeat the enemy, but time passed and it still seemed unharmed. She couldn't take it anymore, watching the two boys she held closest in her heart risk their lives to bring back her mother, and she couldn't bear seeing her mom like that any longer. She ran out in plain sight as she started shouting.

"MOM! MOM! C'MON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" she waved her arms around, definitely receiving attention, but not from who she intended.

"Shiemi stop! You're going to get yourself hurt!" Yukio shouted. But then he noticed the tears streaming down her face, and he realized that she really wanted to see her mom again.

"Damn it Shiemi," Rin said as he ran towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye as he said, "Okay, if you wanna help, then you can," So Rin explained to her a plan as she listen carefully.

"Understand?"

"Yes!" She nodded and smiled.

"Alright, let's go!"

Now, what Rin told Shiemi to do was absurd. But, it worked. He told her to climb on its back and start shaking its head around. Rin got on its front side and started hitting its face, making it completely forget about Yukio. He saw a chance and right as Rin jumped down, he shot its face, sending it mad. He repeatedly shot it until it was lying down, completely vulnerable. He shot almost everywhere, seeing if there was a weak spot. He had no idea if he hit it but then it just disintegrated and her mother was left lying on the floor. Shiemi immediately knelt down and looked at her mother hopefully, waiting for her to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open and looked up at Shiemi, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shiemi you silly girl!" she scooped her daughter up in a big hug and Shiemi kept apologizing, and her mom forgave her. Rin and Yukio smiled.

"I wonder what our mom would do if we ever argued with her," Rin said as he grinned.

"Yeah, me too…" Yukio replied.

Shiemi's mom stood up and walked towards Rin and Yukio. She just gave them a thoughtful smile as they both smiled back and then she went back into the shop.

Everyone jumped at the sound of a loud scream that came from the recently exorcised woman. Shiemi gasped, hoping she was okay.

"OH MY LORD!" she shouted. Then Shiemi immediately knew she was referring to the mess that was made between their fight. She gave a small giggle as she thanked Rin and Yukio.

"It's really no problem," Yukio said, while Rin on the other hand said, "You owe me," They all laughed. Shiemi gave Rin a quick kiss on the cheek while she went to go help her mom clean.

"Alright, I need to shower," Rin said, turning to leave when he felt Yukio stop him.

"Rin," Yukio said. "Don't you think we should help them," Rin groaned.

"It's not my fault that they got pissed off at each other!"

"C'mon," Yukio said as he dragged Rin inside the shop.

"But I wanna see Kuro!" Rin complained.

"Excuses, excuses," Yukio said.

"Yukio!" Rin said. They looked around and then started to feel homesick when they realized just how messy the shop really was.


	11. Chapter 11: Mackerel

Chapter 11

"Well thank you for helping us clean up the mess!" Shiemi said once the shop was clean. But of course it wasn't easy.

"Hey, no problem!" Rin and Yukio said in unison. They both smiled, even though they would have much rater been home doing something else.

"Yes, thank you boys," Shiemi's mom said. "It really helped a lot"

"You're welcome," Yukio said. "Well, we'd better be getting back," he said.

"Yeah," Rin agreed.

"Okay, bye!" Shiemi said. She walked up to Rin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little as he smiled.

"Bye Shiemi, Ms. Moriyama," The two ladies nodded and smiled as Rin and Yukio turned and walked out the door.

"Holy shit that was a lot of work!" Rin complained.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad," Yukio said.

"Bull crap," muttered Rin. They walked back into their dorm and entered their room.

"Whew, I'm tired," Rin said as he plopped himself down onto his bed.

"At least you don't have to plan out the next day's teachings," Yukio said. Rin gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. So in that case, good luck with that," He patted Yukio's shoulder. They both laughed. Then Rin glanced at the clock, and it read _6:30 PM_.

"I'm gonna go get dinner now," Rin said.

"Alright, I guess I'll eat too," Yukio said, walking towards the door. Rin followed as they went downstairs and into the kitchen. They each grabbed a plate of food and sat down, scarfing it up. They didn't talk much during the meal; they were too busy indulging themselves.

Once they were finished, they cleaned their plates, walked back to their room, both crawled into bed, but while Rin was drifting off into dream land, Yukio was buried in his thoughts. He was supposed to be thinking about what he would teach in class the next day, but he got sidetracked with Shiemi.

_The only reason I enjoyed cleaning was because I got to be with her, and Rin not once glared at me. It was nice… _He soon fell asleep without realizing it and once he awoke, he immediately regretted not being able to think about what he was supposed to. "Damn," he muttered, worrying about class today. _Maybe it could be a review day for the past month or so. No, hmm… _He had no idea what to do. "Whatever I'll figure it out later," he said as he got up from his messy bed and stretched. He looked over and didn't see Rin in his bed so he assumed he was either showering or eating. Yukio looked at the time and it was fairly early, so he had plenty of time to get ready.

So Yukio did everything necessary before class and when he was done, he went down to his classroom and thought about what to do. He hadn't seen Rin all morning but wasn't too concerned; he knew his older brother could take care of himself.

But where Rin had run off to was the shop, to say hello to Shiemi. He first looked in the gardens, where she usually was mixing fertilizer for the plants. "Shiemi!" He called out.

"Oh, hello Rin!" she said he she wiped her hands on the grass to get rid of the fertilizer and ran towards Rin. She gave a kiss on the lips when she reached him and he smiled at her, then he cringed.

"What is it?" Shiemi asked.

"The poop!" Rin said, plugging his nose. Shiemi just giggled.

"This is _fertilizer_, not poop, silly!"

"Whatever," Rin rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, how come you came to see me this morning?"

"Oh…" He looked down, his face as red as a tomato. "I uh… I kinda had a dream, or nightmare I should say. You… Something bad happened to you and I got scared I would lose you!" He pulled her into a hug, tears filling the corners of his eyes.

"Rin," muttered Shiemi. She hugged him back, reassuring him she was okay.

"I love you Shiemi," Rin held on to her so tight she gasped. Then he put his hands on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes went wide but then she relaxed and smiled.

"I love you too Rin," she said.

"Sorry," Rin said, wiping his eyes.

"It's okay!" Shiemi said. They both smiled at each other.

"Well, I'd better eat something, I haven't had breakfast yet," he gave a small laugh.

"Okay, well you can go inside and ask my mom. I'm sure she has something for you!" She smiled her kind smile at her boyfriend.

"Okay, thanks," Rin said as he made his way into the shop.

"Ms. Moriyama? You here?" Then he saw the lady come through a door and smiled at him.

"You need something?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I came here and I haven't had any breakfast yet, so Shiemi told me to go to you,"

"Alright," she said, grabbing something of the desk and handing it to him. "Here you go," Rin took the box and examined it. _Dried Mackerel_ it read. He gave a half-hearted laugh and said his thanks. Rin walked back out into the garden and headed towards Shiemi.

"Well, she gave me dried fish,"

"I told you she would have something," She smiled at him. Rin opened the box and looked inside. There was nothing but fish, no plastic wrap or packaging surrounding them. He shrugged as his hand ventured inside and he pulled out a hunk of seafood. He took a bite and showed no emotion.

"Well?" Shiemi asked.

"It's alright, not bad but not good," Shiemi just smiled as he stood there eating his dried food. Shiemi was really happy that she was with Rin, but she was curious to know what had happened in his dream. (Sorry about the bad ending to the chapter _)


	12. Chapter 12: Wrong

Chapter 12

Rin and Shiemi went to their classes, learned the materiel, got assigned their homework and walked together to the boy's dorm. They held hands and talked about their day, if they were going to do their homework together, and some other things. They didn't realize it but soon enough, they were in Rin's dorm room, or the one he shared with Yukio.

"So, wanna go ahead and do our homework?" Rin asked.

"Sure!" Shiemi replied.

"Uh, here," they both sat on Rin's bed crisscross with clipboards for the papers.

"Okay, so…" Shiemi said, trying to figure out how to solve the equation, but when she looked up, she found Rin's face close to hers, silently begging for a kiss.

"Rin! We have to study!" Shiemi said with a kind smile. Rin sighed as he rolled his eyes, looking down at his paper.

"Well shit. I have no idea," a small giggled exited Shiemi's mouth, making Rin glare at her, but he smiled.

"Rin," Shiemi said.

"What?" he said.

"You're so silly!" Shiemi laughed.

"Well so are you," They both laughed and when they died down, they looked intensely into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned forward and kissed each other gently. Rin laid on his back on Shiemi hovered herself over him, kissing each other and smiling. They didn't even notice the door opening and Yukio walking inside.

"Hello," he said, not looking at them because he was obviously embarrassed by the current situation. Shiemi immediately sat back down, her face every shade of red known to man-kind.

"Yukio! Don't come barging in like that!" Rin yelled, embarrassed as well.

"Just do your homework," Yukio said flatly as he sat down at his desk, looking through a small paper book.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"A thingy…" Yukio said, busy with the words printed on paper.

"Duh," Rin said.

But Yukio wasn't really reading, he was thinking. Something really pissed him off when he saw Rin and Shiemi making out on Rin's bed, but he didn't know what. _It can't possibly jealousy… Can it?_ He wondered. _No I'm not jealous, I'm happy for my brother and friend… Right? _He prayed to God his face wasn't red as he thought because then Rin might think he was reading something 'naughty'. He heard the voices of the other people in the room, and he was getting restless. The more he thought about _her_, the more he couldn't take it.

"Shiemi can I talk to you for a minute?" He said rather monotone, with a small hint of excitement.

"Yeah, sure," She got up and followed Yukio into a hallway but then realized he didn't want to talk. What made her think this? Maybe it was the fact she was suddenly pinned up against the wall be her wrists, or maybe the fact she felt Yukio's lips against hers. He eyes went wide as she shrieked. _What's he doing?! This isn't like the Yukio I know!_ He pulled back, and immediately regretted what he'd done.

"I-I," he stuttered. "I'm sorry!"

"Yuki," Shiemi said. "What was that…?"

"I just… I… Shiemi I love you more than you could possibly imagine," Shiemi thought she was going to receive a heartfelt speech from Yukio but instead got, "You had to go out with my dumb-ass brother! That should be ME you're on top of! ME you are kissing! ME you are in love with! ME!" he spat out, his face red with rage, but also tears in his eyes. Shiemi only gasped, not knowing what to say.

"Yukio what's wrong? You aren't being yourself," Shiemi said, trying to be as kind and gentle as possible. He only laughed.

"Really? I'm not being myself? Ha, I guess you've never seen me upset before,"

"Yuki-Chan! Please stop! You're scarring me!" she pleaded, and it looked as if she would burst into tears any second.

"Stop what, huh? Stop yelling? YOU WANT BE TO STOP YELLING?!" he yelled, making Shiemi 'pop' as tears began streaming down her face and she began to sob.

"Yukio please stop! I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she wept.

Rin didn't hear Yukio yelling ~somehow~ but he heard Shiemi cry, making him dash out the door to look at them.

"What the hell's going on!" he said as he ran towards Shiemi and wrapped his arms around her. She wept and wept, soaking his shirt, but of course, Rin didn't care.

Yukio just stood there, looking at them. He bit his knuckle as he thought about the situation. He has: kissed Shiemi, yelled at Shiemi, broke Shiemi, and scarred the living hell out of Shiemi… What kind of person does this to the person they love? He knew he wasn't possessed… _What just happened with me? She was right, I wasn't being myself. I never get angry like this_, he thought. _What have I done, now there is no way she could ever love me. _

"Shiemi?" he said in a quiet voice. She looked up at him, still in Rin's arms. "I… I," he didn't know what to say. This isn't the kind of thing where you say 'I'm sorry,' and everything is fixed. No, this was unfixable. Yes, worse has happened in the world, but right here, right now; it seemed unfixable.

"Rin can I talk to her…?"

"Oh my God, after this? Hell no!"

"Rin," Shiemi looked at him, nodding her head, saying she wanted to talk to Yukio. He sighed.

"Alright, I guess I can't make you not," Rin said as he kissed her head, gave her a hug, and entered his room. He decided to do the homework so Shiemi could copy his work later.

They two teens stood there, looking everywhere except each other. Then Shiemi finally broke the silence by saying, "It's okay," Yukio gasped as he looked at her with wide eyes. "It's okay," Shiemi smiled at him as she walked over to hug him. She put her arms around his neck as he stood there in complete shock.

"But… But," he said, wondering why she had forgiven him so easily. He slowly put him arms around her waist and gently hugged her as he began to cry.

"But Shiemi, you can't forgive me,"

"Yukio, we've been friends for a long time. How could I not?" They hugged each other for a while, and it just felt _right_. _His hug feels… Better than Rin's, _Shiemi thought. And soon, Yukio found himself kissing her head and stroking her hair. He felt her tense up, but he told her to relax. _This should be creepy… Right? This isn't right, but it feels right, _she thought to herself. She looked up and he and he kissed her lips. She gasped but then kissed back. _Why am I doing this? I'm betraying Rin! _They both thought, and they both knew it was true.

"I can't do this, it's wrong," Shiemi whispered.

"It's okay," Yukio said as he kissed her again. _This is creepy and wrong! _Thought Shiemi, but she kissed him back anyway. Neither of the two people were being their normal selves. But they did it anyway.

Then Yukio took her hand and led her into a room far away from his own and laid Shiemi down on the bed. They kissed as they slowly grew more 'wild'. _Why am I having sex with Yukio?! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm in love with Rin! I'm a terrible person. _She felt a chill of pleasure as tears filled up in her eyes.

"Damn, what's taking them so long?" Rin wondered aloud. "Whatever,"

~The next day~

Rin and Shiemi were doing their homework together and Yukio was at his desk. Rin never suspected a thing between Shiemi and Yukio, and they easily acted as if it never happened. They always talked like normal, Rin and Shiemi did stuff that a normal couple do, Shiemi and Yukio were able so act as only friends. This went on for weeks, until Shiemi started looking 'bloated'.

"Shiemi, are you getting fat?" Rin asked with a big grin.

"No, and that's kinda rude…"

"Hey, I'm just kidding," He smiled at her as she came to a sudden realization. _Yukio… I have to talk to Yukio! _She thought.

"Hey, I need to talk to Yukio for a minute," She said.

"Okay," They were in the dorm room, as always, but Yukio was still in the classroom. Shiemi walked out into the hallway and Yukio heard his phone ring and saw it was from Shiemi.

"Hello?"

"Yukio, there's something you need to know, it's been on my mind all week and when Rin said something about it, I knew it had to be true,"

"Okay…?

"I… I'm pregnant," he voice was weak. And nothing but silence on the phone.

"You there…?" she asked.

"Yeah… You're… I am a…"

"Yes, you're a father,"

"Oh God," he sighed. "I can't talk about his now, I'm busy," he hung up without saying goodbye. Shiemi just sighed as she came back into the room. She smiled, but Rin could tell it was fake.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope!" she said, but it came out as if she'd just been crying.

"You're lying,"

"Yeah, you're right," she ran into his arms, knowing she'd feel safe there. He hugged her tight until she finally said something.

"Please don't be mad but…" he voice was barley a whisper.

"What?"

"Yukio… He has fathered a child with me," Rin's eyes went wide as she held on to him but he went completely limp. He had to sit on his bed to begin processing the series of words he just heard. Shiemi sat next to him, her hands on his shoulders because he looked as if he would pass out.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm so sorry," she cried. The room was silent except for Shiemi's sniffling and Rin's pulsing heart.

"No… There's no way that… Yukio that bastard! He raped you didn't he!"

Shiemi just shook her head. "It was as much if his fault as it is mine,"

"But that can't be true," tears quickly filled his eyes as he realized his girlfriend got pregnant by his own brother, his younger brother.

"I'm so sorry Rin. I betrayed you, and I can't take this back. I… I don't deserve you,"

"That's not true. No matter what I will always love you, but… Yukio? God, what was going through your mind? So, what are you planning on doing with it?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it," Just then Yukio entered the room, and he just stared at Shiemi.

"Hi…"

"Hello,"

"Does he know?" Yukio asked he glanced over at Rin. Shiemi nodded.

"Alright… Well I'm not exactly ready to become a father yet so… Do what you want I guess,"

Shiemi nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"And Shiemi, I will never leave you. If you want to take care of the baby, I will help. And if you want to put it up for adoption, I will help. No matter what you do, I will be here for you," Rin said. Shiemi hugged him tight.

"Thank you. That means a lot,"

~End! Hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
